Une Cage de Silence
by Ellana-san
Summary: Narcissa Black n'était pas de celles qui marchaient vers l'échafaud avec le sourire. Elle était de celles qui survivaient à chaque épreuve. C'était bien le plus cruel.


DISCLAIMER: Je ne possède ni Harry Potter ni rien du tout, etc. etc. (sinon je serais bien plus riche)

Cet os se centre autour de Narcissa et des événements suivant le départ d'Andromeda. Je sais qu'Andromeda n'est pas l'aînée techniquement mais pour des besoin scénaristiques que vous me pardonnerez je l'espère: Andromeda est l'aînée, Narcissa au milieu et Bella la dernière.

Pour ceux qui suivent Les cicatrices et l'armée de l'ombre, ceci est ma vision de l'histoire du point de vue des Black, donc tout ce à quoi je peux faire référence dans ces fics et qui n'y est pas expliqué... Eh bien, la réponse se trouve ici.

Pour les autres, cela peut se lire indépendamment. ^^

Enjoy & Review

* * *

**_Une Cage de Silence_**

Ce jour là fut celui qui scella son destin.

Si on lui avait demandé, des années plus tard, à quel moment précis elle avait su que sa vie allait basculer, elle aurait sans aucun doute désigné ce vingt-trois décembre 1975. Mais à cette époque là, déjà, il serait trop tard. Personne ne s'aventurerait à lui poser la question. On n'interrogeait pas l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy. Et le destin serait en marche, inéluctable.

Ce jour là, Narcissa fut la première à se précipiter au grenier du Square Grimmaurd, des sanglots pleins la gorge et des larmes sur les joues. Elle n'était pas habituée à se donner en spectacle, elle laissait ça à ses sœurs et à ses cousins. Andromeda boudait, Bellatrix tempêtait, Sirius claquait les portes et Regulus grommelait à n'en plus finir. Narcissa, en revanche, s'évertuait à être la parfaite fille, la parfaite future épouse. Sa colère était froide, sa douleur dénigrée, ses émotions dissimulées sous un masque uniformément lisse.

Narcissa était la favorite de sa mère et la seule de ses enfants que son père ne regardait pas avec mépris. Andromeda n'était pas assez belle et Bella trop caractérielle. Narcissa était l'héritière Sang-Pure par excellence et, si elle ne pouvait réparer le tord que Druella avait fait à la lignée des Black en échouant à produire un mâle, du moins contribuait-elle à rendre la chose supportable pour Cygnus.

Jamais elle n'avait élevé la voix, jamais elle n'avait laissé couler la moindre larme en public, jamais elle n'avait manqué à l'étiquette. Sans doute la raison pour laquelle les autres parurent particulièrement alarmés par son attitude.

Regulus esquissa un geste vers elle mais elle le repoussa, renversant d'un revers de bras la collection de poupées en porcelaine soigneusement installées sur une étagère. Elle n'avait plus l'âge des poupées. Elle n'avait plus l'âge de se bercer d'illusions.

« _Trahie._ » siffla Bellatrix, en pénétrant à son tour dans le grenier, martelant le sol sans aucune grâce. « Trahie par notre chair et notre sang. Déshonneur. »

Sirius ferma la marche, et la porte. Il était inhabituellement silencieux. Peut-être aussi choqué qu'eux par la nouvelle. Il se tint un instant devant l'entrée, comme pour la garder. C'était inutile. Personne ne viendrait ici. Personne n'y venait jamais, pas même les elfes, c'était bien la raison pour laquelle ils en avaient fait leur repère des années auparavant.

Narcissa ferma les yeux et se laissa glisser au sol, autorisant les sanglots à lui déchirer la poitrine. Ses yeux gonfleraient et rougiraient. Elle serait laide. Elle voulait être laide. Sans même réfléchir, elle agrippa ses cheveux à pleines mains et tira. Peut-être que si elle devenait moins jolie que Bellatrix, ce serait elle qu'ils vendraient à sa place.

« Cissy. » plaida doucement Sirius, en attrapant ses doigts pour l'empêcher de se blesser.

Oubliant que Sirius était un Gryffondor, oubliant qu'ils étaient plus ou moins en froid depuis son entrée à Poudlard, elle s'accrocha aux épaules de son cousin et le laissa l'attirer maladroitement contre lui. Elle ferma étroitement les paupières et s'imagina dans d'autres bras. Les seuls dans lesquels elle voulait être et demeurer pour le reste de sa vie.

« Trahis. » répétait Bellatrix, comme un refrain, tout en tournant en rond au milieu du grenier.

Trahis ? Lequel d'entre eux était le plus trahi sinon elle ? Elle avait ouvert son cœur à Andromeda, lui avait confié ses secrets les plus intimes, n'avait même jamais pensé à douter du degré de confiance qu'elle pouvait lui accorder. Andromeda était sa grande sœur, elle l'admirait et la respectait. Elle _l'aimait._ Elle l'aimait comme elle n'avait jamais su aimer sa mère, son père ou son autre sœur.

Andromeda était tendre. Beaucoup trop tendre pour les Black, Narcissa l'avait toujours su. Elle n'avait pas sa place parmi eux. Elle n'avait ni la beauté de Narcissa, ni la passion de Bellatrix pour la magie noire. Deux choses qui, au yeux de Cygnus Black, étaient essentielles. Andromeda était foncièrement généreuse, tolérante et surtout indépendante. Des valeurs qui n'allaient pas de paire avec celles qu'affichaient les Black.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aucun secret pour Andromeda. Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché de ses sentiments pour Lucius, elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché de ses projets. Sa sœur avait toujours su qu'elle désirait l'épouser et n'avait jamais soufflé mot.

_Trahison._

Sous sa forme la plus atroce. Si Lucius avait été celui à la tenir, elle lui aurait demandé de lui ôter le couteau planté entre ses omoplates. Elle réservait toujours ses traits d'esprit pour Lucius. Il était le seul à ne pas les trouver déplacés ou à ne pas la dévisager avec des yeux ronds pour avoir osé s'exprimer.

Ah, oui... Un autre des points pour lesquels Cygnus la considérait comme la fille idéale : il la pensait stupide.

Narcissa était tout _excepté_ stupide. Lorsqu'elle était entrée à Poudlard, son objectif avait été clair dès le départ. Trouver un mari assez faible pour être manipulé mais dont le nom ne susciterait aucun froncement de sourcils chez les Black. Lucius Malfoy, à peine douze ans, s'était imposé comme le choix idéal. D'abord parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus prestigieux, ensuite parce qu'il n'y avait pas plus beau.

Il lui avait fallu attendre sa cinquième année pour parvenir à capter son attention autrement qu'avec son arbre généalogique et le contenu de son coffre personnel à Gringott. Cependant, elle s'était vite prise à son propre piège. Si Lucius Malfoy était progressivement tombé amoureux d'elle, Narcissa Black avait reconnu son âme sœur en lui. L'amour n'avait jamais fait parti de ses perspectives d'avenir mais, toutes choses considérées, elle était heureuse de l'avoir trouvé.

On prétendait que les Malfoy se transmettaient un cœur de pierre de père en fils. Le cœur de Lucius n'était pas fait de pierre, il battait sous ses doigts, accélérait lorsqu'elle caressait sa peau...

Son cœur à elle battait pour lui. Il n'y avait rien qu'elle lui aurait refusé, rien qu'elle n'aurait été prête à faire pour lui.

Et aujourd'hui, tout ça était perdu.

Leurs projets d'avenir, les efforts de Lucius pour s'élever au sein des rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres, le pouvoir qu'ils auraient pu avoir entre leurs mains... Tous ses rêves étaient brisés parce que sa sœur avait trahi.

Parce qu'Andromeda s'était enfui avec un Sang-de-Bourbe, jetant famille et fortune au feu.

« C'est peut-être une erreur. » hasarda Regulus.

Assis à la petite table, dans le coin, il était le seul relativement calme. Il était toujours calme, en toutes circonstances... N'était-ce pas ce que Sirius lui reprochait sans arrêt ? De n'être qu'une fraude ? Une coquille vide que rien n'intéressait, que rien n'émouvait ?

Parfois, Narcissa n'était pas loin de penser comme Sirius. Il y avait des sujets sur lesquels il n'avait pas tord. Bellatrix était folle et Regulus méritait d'être réveillé par une paire de claques. Cette maison aurait dû être brûlée de la cave au grenier et leurs parents, autant les siens que les leurs, auraient dû accepter le fait qu'ils aient changé de siècle.

Le règne des vieilles familles touchait à son terme, celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres s'ouvrait et seuls ses serviteurs les plus loyaux auraient leur part. Lucius avait souffert pour obtenir cette position. _Elle_ avait passé des nuits à se tourner et se retourner dans son lit, morte d'inquiétude pour lui. Qu'importait le Sang, seul le pouvoir et la richesse étaient déterminants.

« Une erreur ? » releva Bellatrix. « Une _erreur_ ! Notre sœur est perdue. Notre famille est souillée. Nous sommes déshonorées. »

Narcissa enfouit le visage dans l'épaule réconfortante de Sirius et continua de pleurer. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire que ça à présent. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'être la parfaite petite Sang-Pure ce jour là. Ce jour là marquait le terme de sa vie.

« Arrête de sangloter ! » cria sa sœur.

« Ta gueule, Bella ! » répliqua Sirius, en la serrant plus étroitement. « Elle a de quoi pleurer. »

« Elle va épouser Rosier, la belle affaire ! » s'énerva Bellatrix. « Malfoy ou lui, quelle différence ? Ce n'est pas comme cette... »

« Ne l'insulte pas. » coupa Regulus. « S'il te plaît, Bella. _Assez._.. C'est Noël. »

« Noël ? » répéta Narcissa, en relevant la tête. « Qu'en a-t-on à faire de Noël ? Andromeda est _partie_ ! »

A peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots qu'ils la heurtèrent. Jusque là, elle ne s'était focalisée que sur les conséquences déplaisantes qui l'attendaient _elle._ Étant l'aînée, Andy avait été promise à Rosier dès sa naissance, le contrat retombait désormais sur Narcissa. En une seconde, elle avait perdu les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour elle.

Pour ça, elle se mit à haïr Andromeda.

« Pour toujours ? »

La question n'était qu'un murmure mais elle n'aurait même pas dû être posée. Regulus avait treize ans, il aurait dû non seulement connaître la réponse mais également savoir qu'elle était malvenue.

« C'est terminé. » lâcha froidement Narcissa. Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte maladroite de Sirius, se releva, essuya son visage et remit en place le masque qu'elle porterait jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Le menton haut, le regard fier, elle se força à les toiser tous. Elle leur était supérieure. En tous points. « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants. Nous ne pouvons plus nous réfugier dans le grenier et prétendre que le reste du monde n'existe pas. C'est terminé. »

Elle n'attendit pas de voir l'effet qu'avaient ses mots pour quitter la pièce, plus dignement qu'elle y était entrée.

Elle descendit les marches une à une, lentement, comme il était convenable de le faire pour une dame. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. A défaut d'autre chose, elle était toujours Narcissa Black, reine incontestée de Poudlard et adulée par tous. Elle avait travaillé trop dur pour qu'un minuscule détail ne la brise.

Elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin de sa chambre, ce qui ne la surprit pas. Son père et son oncle étaient probablement en train de s'enivrer dans le bureau ou la bibliothèque, à se congratuler d'avoir sauvé l'honneur en reniant sa sœur dès la première heure. Quant à sa mère et sa tante... Nul doute qu'elles organisaient déjà ses noces. Rosier avait patienté jusqu'à ce qu'Andromeda ait terminé ses études, puis attendu encore à chaque prétexte qu'elle lui avait opposé, trop séduit pour protester... L'insulte n'en serait que plus grande et il était évident aux yeux de la jeune fille qu'il ne serait pas disposé à endurer d'autres délais. Elle ne pensait pas revoir Poudlard de si tôt...

Elle referma doucement la porte, mais ça n'empêcha pas le son de raisonner dans la pièce, aussi définitif que le bruit d'une grille de prison que l'on tirait. Un crissement imaginaire qui sonnait le glas de sa liberté. Elle pouvait presque sentir sur son visage le souffle avide de son Détraqueur personnel, elle pouvait presque voir la cage dorée aux barreaux de silence dans laquelle elle devrait volontairement pénétrer, quitte à ne jamais en sortir. Et avec le sourire, bien évidemment... Une dame souriait en toutes circonstances.

Quelle était l'histoire que se plaisait à raconter Druella à ses filles dans leur enfance ? Celle qui se jouait dans des temps si reculés que les prémices du Ministère n'existait pas encore... Poudlard même chancelait encore sur ses jeunes fondations... Une époque de rois et de chevaliers où les patriarches des vieilles familles régnaient en seigneurs et maîtres... Exécutée pour haute trahison – une gageure bien entendu - Balgurla Rosier s'était avancée vers le Voile la tête haute, le menton fier et un tel sourire aux lèvres que tous en avait été stupéfait.

Narcissa avait toujours jugé cette fable particulièrement idiote. Elle aurait trouvé bien plus intelligent à faire que de sourire dans une telle situation. Soudoyer un garde, séduire le bourreau, trouver un bouc-émissaire, vendre père et mère... Mais pas Druella. Druella restait fascinée par ce genre de préceptes et les avait élevés au rang de règle suprême : une femme devait toujours sourire.

Il fallait dire que, née Rosier, sa mère se réjouissait d'une alliance qu'elle jugeait parfaite.

_Grand bien lui en fasse._

Pourtant, comme un réflexe, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de leur propre chef tandis qu'elle s'installait à son bureau et trempait le bout de la plume dans l'encrier. Drôle de contraste que ce sourire devait produire avec les larmes qui roulaient lentement sur ses joues, sans qu'elle ne se soucie de les faire disparaître. Quand elle eut terminé sa besogne, elle relut rapidement les quelques lignes. Plusieurs fois. Elle ne comprit pas davantage à la sixième relecture les mots tracés de sa propre main. Quelques gouttes de cire et l'apposition du seau l'empêchèrent de reculer.

Les tournures étaient si froides, si ampoulées, si différentes de ce qu'ils s'écrivaient d'habitude... Un simple coup d'œil à la première phrase et il devinerait tout. Ou peut-être savait-il déjà ? Les rumeurs se propageaient si vite...

« Kreattur. » appela-t-elle.

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure rauque. Elle s'en étonna presque.

« Maîtresse a appelé Kreattur ? » demanda l'elfe, en s'inclinant aussi bas que terre.

Narcissa cilla, chassant les larmes qui demeuraient accrochées à ses cils.

« J'ai une tâche à te confier. » déclara-t-elle, s'acharnant à prendre un ton détaché. « Porte ce message au Manoir Malfoy. A Lucius, en mains propres, et à personne d'autre. Tu ne parleras de cette course à personne. Gare à toi, si tu me désobéi, tu as compris ? »

« Kreattur portera le message, maîtresse. » assura l'elfe. « Kreattur garde les secrets de ses maîtres. »

« Pour ta tête, je l'espère. » menaça-t-elle. « N'attends pas de réponse. Disparaît dès qu'il aura la lettre. »

« Oui, maîtresse. »

La créature s'inclina puis disparut et Narcissa dissimula son visage entre ses mains. Elle s'autorisa quatre longues inspirations tremblantes avant de se redresser. Impulsivement, elle attrapa à nouveau la plume et un parchemin vierge mais ne put coucher un seul mot sur le papier.

Mis à part des accusations et des propos haineux, elle n'avait rien à dire à Andromeda. Bellatrix lui ferait savoir, d'une façon ou d'une autre, qu'elle n'était plus leur sœur, inutile qu'elle se crève un peu plus le cœur.

Délaissant le vieux secrétaire, elle alla s'accroupir devant la malle qui abritait ses effets scolaires. Elle laissa traîner les doigts sur les sillons qui gravaient les armoiries des Black. Un écu blasonné d'un chevron, deux étoiles à cinq branches dans la partie supérieure et une épée dans la partie inférieure. Le tout encadré à droite et à gauche de deux lévriers qui se faisaient face à face. L'artiste avait exécuté une reproduction parfaite de celles qui ornaient les vieilles bannières de la famille... Et puis il ne fallait pas oublier la devise...

Gravée en dessous des armoiries, elle la narguait de ses mots en vieux français. Son index en retraça chaque lettre, avec une révérence dégoûté. _Toujours Pur_. Quel gâchis. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que sa sœur naisse progressiste dans une famille où seul le passé comptait ?

D'un geste colérique, elle souleva le couvercle et fouilla dans le coffre, jetant par dessus son épaule tout ce qui lui passait entre les doigts. Uniformes soigneusement pliés par les elfes, manuels, encriers, plumes... Rien ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux et, soudain, elle avait trouvé un réceptacle à sa fureur.

Jeter ne suffisait plus. Détruire la satisfaisait davantage. Les camisoles en soie se déchirèrent sous ses doigts. Les pages des livres étaient arrachées avec une brutalité vengeresse. Les écharpes refusaient de céder à son besoin d'annihilation ? Qu'importe ! Elle s'empara de la dague prudemment sanglée contre sa cuisse, sous ses robes, à l'abri des regards, et attaqua la la laine épaisse. Elle poignarda le blason de Serpentard, le maudissant lui et les autres Fondateurs. Maudissant Théodore Tonks et les autres Poufsouffles. Maudissant tous ceux qui avaient une queue entre les jambes. Maudissant Andy de l'avoir trahie. Maudissant ses parents de ne pas voir qu'être vendue à un homme de deux fois son âge la tuerait. Maudissant de savoir que, non ça ne la tuerait pas.

Narcissa Black n'était pas de celles qui marchaient vers l'échafaud avec le sourire. Elle était de celles qui survivaient à chaque épreuve.

C'était le plus cruel.

Elle épouserait Rosier, elle mettrait ses enfants au monde, elle tirerait le meilleur du pire. Oh, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas, comme Andromeda, tout laisser derrière et fuir ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas aimer suffisamment Lucius pour commettre l'irréparable ? Pourquoi préférer son confort à la liberté ? Son rang à l'amour ? Sa famille à son cœur ? N'importe quelle vie à la mort ?

Un pop presque inaudible mit un frein à sa folie destructrice. Elle tourna la tête, dévisageant Kreattur avec un regard fou qui fit trembler l'elfe.

« C'est fait, maîtresse. » jura Kreattur. « Kreattur a fait comme maîtresse a demandé. »

La dague lui glissa des doigts.

Après une courte hésitation, l'elfe entreprit de ramasser tout ce qu'elle avait éparpillé aux quatre coins de la pièce.

« Laisse. » cingla-t-elle. « Disparais. »

Dressé pour servir et jamais pour questionner, Kreattur obéit. La solitude se referma sur elle comme un piège, comme un mauvais présage de ce qui l'attendrait à l'avenir.

Replongeant ses mains dans la malle, elle en tira ce qu'elle cherchait en premier lieu et, serrant la boite contre son cœur, s'appuya à l'armoire dans son dos. Le front posé sur ses genoux, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de faire taire l'angoisse mêlée de désespoir qui menaçait de la rendre folle. L'inquiétude était similaire à celle qui l'étreignait le soir, lorsqu'elle savait Lucius auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, et également pire.

Cette fois, l'aube ne chasserait pas les mauvais rêves. Cette fois, le matin n'apporterait pas le réconfort d'un sourire qui lui était uniquement destiné. Cette fois, Lucius ne lui reviendrait pas. Il était perdu à une autre, sans visage, sans identité et pourtant victorieuse.

Livia, peut-être... Ou Déléa.

La crème de la crème, un pédigré équivalent au sien... Mais peu égalait un Malfoy. La lignée des Prince était éteinte ou en passe de l'être, les Prewett n'avaient pas de filles à marier, les Greengrass étaient encore trop jeunes pour qu'on y pense... Peu égalait un Malfoy. Peu si ce n'était les Black.

_Bellatrix_, murmura une petite voix horrifiée à l'intérieur de son crâne. Bellatrix serait en âge d'être mariée dans deux ans... Ses parents ne s'était jamais opposé à ce que Lucius la courtise, ils jugeaient l'alliance favorable, souhaitable même... Abraxas Malfoy, lui-même, s'était jusque là abstint d'interdiction formelle, signe certain qu'il approuverait un mariage... Elle ou Bellatrix, le vieux Malfoy et Cygnus s'en soucieraient comme d'une guigne !

On épousait une famille, pas une personne.

Livia, Déléa, une autre... Elle pourrait peut-être le supporter. Imaginer les mains de Lucius courant sur une peau qui n'était pas la sienne, le regard enfiévré qu'il avait toujours pendant l'amour destiné à une autre, ce sourire tendre et amoureux.. Tout cela la rendrait folle de jalousie mais elle pourrait probablement y survivre. Mais savoir sa sœur dans ses bras ? La savoir couchée dans son lit ? Le savoir entre ses cuisses ? Non... Non. _Non !_

Elle la _tuerait._ Elle les tuerait tous les deux. Elle tuerait quiconque poserait un doigt sur lui. Elle le tuerait, lui, s'il s'avisait de la remplacer par une autre. Elle tuerait. Elle _tuerait._

Et voilà qu'elle devenait folle...

Folle, _folle..._

Il lui faudrait se donner à Rosier, réalisa-t-elle, nauséeuse. La renverrait-il chez elle lorsqu'il réaliserait qu'elle était loin d'être la vierge effarouchée qu'il s'attendait à épouser ? S'offrir à Lucius lui avait semblé si naturel... C'était si bon, si... Ce ne serait pas la même chose avec Rosier.

Mais rien ne serait plus jamais pareil de toute manière...

Machinalement, elle releva la tête et ôta le pendentif qu'elle portait autour du cou. Elle le plaça à l'intérieur de la boîte, luttant de toutes ses forces pour ne pas poser les yeux sur les objets qui s'entassaient à l'intérieur. Elle n'en avait pas besoin. C'était son côté sentimentale, celui duquel Bellatrix se moquait si souvent...

Elle referma la boîte, se releva et s'approcha lentement de la cheminée où ronflait un feu. Mentalement, elle passait le contenu en revue. Le pendentif, bien sûr, celui qu'il lui avait offert pour son dix-septième anniversaire, celui qui valait comme une promesse de fiançailles – elle lui renverrait les autres bijoux qu'il lui avait offert, mais pas celui là, celui là était trop spécial. Des lettres. Énormément de lettres. Des lettres qui pourraient s'avérer compromettantes pour eux deux... Un ruban couleur pêche qu'il avait rattrapé au vol, alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'en deuxième année, la première fois où il lui avait véritablement adressé la parole. Quelques babioles sans valeur monétaire.

D'une main tremblante, elle positionna la boite au dessus des flammes, ordonnant à ses doigts traîtres de lâcher prise. Rien n'y faisait, elle y demeurait accrochée.

Était-ce réellement le début de la folie ?

Elle touchait tous les Black, ce n'était qu'un secret de polichinelle. Orion Black était soumis à des crises d'hystérie récurrentes, sa femme Walburga – née Black, elle aussi – passait son temps à marmonner entre ses dents combien le monde serait meilleur une fois débarrassé de la vermine qui parasitait leur monde, Cygnus avait des sautes d'humeur si effrayantes qu'il valait mieux l'éviter aussi souvent que possible...

Leur génération ne serait pas épargnée. Il y avait trop de consanguinité entre eux. Toujours purs, certes, mais toujours malades également. Andromeda était très certainement déjà atteinte, il fallait avoir une case en moins pour aller se marier avec un Sang-de-Bourbe sans le sou, dans le secret le plus absolu. Bellatrix... Bella était sadique. Elle l'avait toujours été et le serait toujours. A sa connaissance, les petites filles normales ne prenaient pas plaisir à éventrer les rats, les chats et les elfes de maison – bien que leur père lui ait interdit ce dernier jeu, acheter un elfe coûtait cher. Sirius était un peu pareil... Il prenait plaisir à humilier les autres, pas simplement pour gonfler son ego mais parce que ça lui donnait un pouvoir qui lui était refusé dans leur famille.

Regulus et elle étaient les seuls épargnés. Pour le moment. Mais pendant combien de temps ? Et serait-ce si terrible de perdre la tête ? S'arracher à ce marasme compliqué qu'était la vie ?

« Cissy ! »

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brutalement et, avec sa brusquerie coutumière, Bellatrix envahit sa prison au pas de charge.

« Ça fait des heures que tu es là. » lui reprocha sa sœur. Puis les yeux gris tombèrent sur la boîte qu'elle tenait toujours à bout de bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

Lentement, avec une grâce que décuplait toujours la gaucherie de sa sœur cadette, elle déposa la boite sur le manteau de la cheminée. Bellatrix la fixait toujours, la contraignant à se placer dans sa ligne de vision.

« Il est courtois de frapper aux portes, Bella. » la gronda-t-elle, comme elle en avait l'habitude.

Grappiller un sursaut de normalité.

Encore un peu.

Coûte que coûte.

« Ça fait des heures que tu es là. » répéta Bella, un brin suspicieuse. « Tu pleurais encore ? »

La question était hésitante, ce qui était bizarre parce que Bellatrix n'hésitait jamais. Un peu drôle aussi. Il était de bon ton de pleurer lorsque quelqu'un mourrait, pourquoi était-il tellement surprenant qu'elle verse quelques larmes pour enterrer sa vie ?

Un instant, elle aurait aimé riposter par une drôle de question bien à elle. _Est-ce que tu m'aime ?_, aurait-elle voulu crier à sa sœur ? Parce qu'il était évident qu'Andromeda ne l'aimait pas. Parce qu'elle n'était pas certaine de savoir comment faire pour cesser d'aimer. Autant Andy que Lucius. Et Bellatrix ?

« Je suis désolée que tu ne puisses pas épouser Lucius. » soupira Bella, en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je sais qu'il comptait beaucoup pour toi. »

De sa part, c'était une immense concession. Une concession dont les bienfaits étaient effacés par l'emploi du passé. Il ne faisait aucun doute pour Bellatrix qu'elle avait d'ors et déjà renoncé à ses projets. Était-elle si prévisible ? Si soumise ? Docile, oui. On l'avait élevée pour l'être. Mais soumise ?

« Le dîner va être servi. » annonça Bella, se désintéressant de ses problèmes aussi vite qu'elle s'y était penchée. « Mère veut que tu mettes une jolie robe. Les Lestrange sont là. »

De mieux en mieux. Les Lestrange étaient insupportables. Le patriarche ne parlait _que_ du Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien évidemment, cela ravissait Bellatrix qui s'était pris de passion pour lui. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, les fils étaient d'un ennui mortel. Non... Non, elle ne souffrirait pas leur compagnie ce soir là.

« Dis à Mère que j'ai la migraine. » ordonna-t-elle, de son ton le plus ferme. Du ton qui n'admettrait aucune contradiction. Privilège d'une sœur aînée.

« Elle ne va pas aimer ça. » remarqua Bella, en fronçant les sourcils. « Et tu n'as pas l'air bien malade. »

« Eh bien, mens-lui ! » s'énerva Narcissa. « Faut-il donc que je t'explique tous dans les moindres détails ? »

Sa sœur la fixa quelques secondes, sur le point de la remettre à sa place. Excepté qu'elle ne le ferait pas. La jeune fille blonde pouvait presque entendre ses méninges travailler et faire l'inventaire de tout ce que Narcissa savait et qu'elle ne voulait pas que Druella découvre. Voilà une leçon qu'Andy lui avait enseignée et qu'elle s'était échinée à faire comprendre de son mieux à Bella : il ne fallait jamais laisser de preuves. _Jamais._

Au final, Bellatrix dut décréter que sa compagnie ne lui était pas si précieuse parce qu'elle haussa les épaules et quitta la pièce, sans un autre mot.

A nouveau seule, elle s'éloigna de la cheminée, y abandonnant momentanément la boîte et son contenu, pour s'écrouler sur son lit dans un froissement de soieries et de dentelles. Enfouissant son visage dans le creux de son coude, elle attendit. Que le temps passe. Plus de larmes, mais une souffrance psychologique que soulageait légèrement la possibilité de rester dans cette position, dissimulée au reste du monde.

Elle entendit sa porte grincer à deux reprises et, à deux reprises, feignit le sommeil. Sans doute convaincue par la fable qu'avait inventé Bella, sa mère ne chercha pas à la secouer ou à la faire descendre. Sirius – Merlin seul savait pourquoi il s'était senti autorisé à entrer dans sa chambre – ne l'observa que quelques secondes avant de s'éclipser à son tour.

La maison était depuis longtemps redevenue silencieuse et elle avait largement perdu la notion du temps lorsqu'un cliquetis à la fenêtre l'alerta. Elle ouvrit la vitre et laissa entrer le hibou grand duc, à moitié mort d'épuisement pour avoir traversé la moitié du pays aussi vite, en même temps que le froid de la nuit hivernale.

Elle détacha le message, notant sans surprise le cachet des Malfoy, et renvoya l'oiseau. Elle ne pouvait se permettre qu'on le découvre ici. Vitre refermée, elle approcha de la cheminée pour lire la lettre à la lumière des flammes. Il n'y avait que deux lignes.

_Cette nuit, l'Araignée Rouge. Chambre sous le nom de Théodore Tonks. Je t'attendrai. _

Elle n'était pas certaine de goûter à son sens des plaisanteries quant à ses noms d'emprunt. Et sa demande... pure folie ! Comment pourrait-elle quitter la maison, atteindre l'Allée des Embrumes et en revenir sans que son oncle ne détecte ses allées et venues à travers l'épaisse couche de protections qui entourait le Square Grimmaurd ?

Mais Lucius l'attendait...

Ce qui ne solutionnait pas son problème. Après l'exploit d'Andromeda – qui, décidément, lui gâchait la vie – elle ne parviendrait jamais à s'échapper de cette maison, ne serait-ce que pour une poignée d'heures. Le transplannage ne fonctionnerait pas, la cheminette était verrouillée, la porte d'entrée plus barricadée de sortilèges que le pont levis d'un château fort... Aucun de leurs elfes n'accepteraient de la faire s'évader, cela leur ayant été certainement défendu par les adultes...

Elle aurait dû savoir voler pour pouvoir s'enfuir.

Malgré elle, ses yeux se posèrent sur la vitre contre laquelle elle s'était machinalement appuyée.

Elle ne savait voler mais elle savait réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucun moyen magique de quitter le 12 Square Grimmaurd, mais si sa sœur aînée pouvait tout abandonner pour partir vivre avec un Sang-de-Bourbe, elle pouvait bien s'abaisser à jouer les Moldus...

Elle fit coulisser le battant de la fenêtre et jaugea la hauteur qui la séparait du sol. Si elle n'utilisait pas la magie, personne ne la détecterait. Sa chambre était au deuxième étage, il n'y avait aucune aspérité sur le mur et elle ne savait toujours pas voler. _Si elle n'utilisait pas la magie, personne ne la détecterait_. La perspective de mettre en pratique ce qu'elle avait dans la tête lui donnait le tournis mais avait-elle le choix ? L'alternative était de renoncer à rejoindre Lucius...

Ce qui aurait, de toute manière, été la décision la plus raisonnable. Il lui faudrait abandonner tôt ou tard et elle continuait stupidement à entretenir un espoir. Plutôt tard que tôt.

Le cœur battant trop fort et trop vite, elle ouvrit les portes de l'armoire et en extirpa une cape en laine noire. Elle agrafa la broche en argent, rabattit la capuche sur son visage et, après un moment d'hésitation, s'accroupit pour dégager de sa cachette une baguette au bois si clair qu'on l'aurait dit blanc.

La baguette qu'elle avait achetée chez Ollivander, celle qu'elle utilisait quotidiennement, était dissimulée dans sa manche mais si jamais quelqu'un la reconnaissait, si une rumeur revenait aux oreilles de ses parents... Sa baguette serait la première chose qu'ils contrôleraient.

Les chances qu'ils songent à celle-ci étaient plus minces.

La loi selon laquelle un enfant devait aller à Poudlard, ou suivre un quelconque cursus scolaire, pour posséder une baguette n'avait jamais été très populaire chez les vieilles familles. Narcissa avait reçu sa première baguette pour ses six ans, tout comme Andromeda et Bellatrix. Les dégâts qu'elles avaient faits étaient indénombrables.

Décidant que la prudence s'imposait, elle attrapa la vieille baguette et la coinça dans son autre manche. Elle était trop courte désormais, et la tenir en main était étrange, mais elle s'en accommoderait. Bois de pommier, crin de licorne, vingt centimètres, rigide. Parfait pour une enfant, bien moins pour une adulte.

Sa baguette actuelle lui correspondait mieux. Bois de pommier toujours, mais d'une couleur plus riche, un crin d'Ethonan, trente centimètres, souple. On disait que les baguettes ressemblaient à leur possesseur, elle n'avait jamais su quoi en penser. Il était vrai que le pommier symbolisait la beauté et que c'était une qualité qu'elle possédait en abondance.

Il était vrai aussi que les deux baguettes de Bellatrix étaient impitoyables, tordues et faites en noyer. Or, il était connu que le noyer avait des propriétés maléfiques et Bella avait des dispositions incroyables pour la magie noire.

Andromeda quant à elle avait toujours eu des baguettes en houx, symbole de force et d'équilibre.

Ce qui prouvait bien que ces histoires n'était qu'un ramassis de contes de vieilles femmes, jugea-t-elle, en essuyant ses mains moites sur sa cape, parce qu'Andy était _tout à fait_ déséquilibrée.

Et elle en payait le prix.

Narcissa ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil nerveux à la porte de sa chambre. Que se passerait-il si on découvrait son absence ? Elle s'apprêtait à défier l'autorité de son père et son oncle... Elle s'apprêtait à aller retrouver son amant alors qu'elle était désormais fiancée à un autre...

Elle n'appréciait pas de jouer les héroïnes tragiques. Ce rôle là ne lui allait pas. Sans doute était-il plus adapté à Andromeda...

Mais Lucius attendait et elle avait besoin de voir Lucius. Une fois dans ses bras, tout irait mieux. Ils trouveraient une solution... Peut-être en avait-il déjà une...

Oui... Il lui fallait rejoindre Lucius. Et pour ce faire, il lui fallait maîtriser ses peurs idiotes. S'efforçant à ignorer la boule qui lui nouait la gorge et les papillons que sa nervosité faisait danser devant ses yeux, elle fabriqua en quelques coups de baguette – celle qui avait dormi dans l'armoire pendant six ans – une sorte de corde à l'aide de ses draps. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait remercier ou maudire Andy pour sa fichue passion pour les histoires d'amour Moldues. L'escapade inévitable de la fille par la fenêtre... Follement romantique d'après sa sœur.

« Romantique. » pesta-t-elle, dans un marmonnement.

La situation n'avait rien de romantique. La salle commune déserte, les braises mourantes et leurs jeux d'ombres sur le visage de Lucius, _ça_ c'était romantique. S'échapper comme une vulgaire voleuse sans pouvoir magique n'avait rien de bien glorieux. C'était terrifiant.

Elle fit coulisser la fenêtre vers le haut, grimaçant un peu lorsque le panneau grinça. Le bruit lui avait paru assourdissant mais elle doutait que quiconque d'autre l'ait remarqué. Les adultes et ses cousins étaient à un étage différent et Bella avait un sommeil de plomb. Elle attacha solidement sa corde improvisée au pied du lit et lança le reste vers l'extérieur.

Oh, l'ironie de la chose ne lui échappait pas.

Une Sang-Pure obligée de s'abaisser à de tels actes... Andromeda devrait répondre de ses choix un jour ou l'autre et elle devrait le faire devant Narcissa. D'ailleurs, elle supposait qu'un petit mot d'explications était trop demander...

Une nouvelle fois, elle essuya ses mains moites sur sa cape. Puis elle agrippa les draps et enjamba le rebord de la fenêtre. Elle n'avait jamais eu le vertige, ses sorts rendraient la corde incassable et elle n'était pas prête de lâcher parce qu'une chute ne pardonnerait pas. Elle ne craignait rien de tout cela. C'était ce qu'elle était en train de faire qui la terrifiait. Désobéir, risquer l'opprobre...

Mais si Andromeda pouvait le faire...

Il lui faudrait simplement être plus maligne. Ce qui ne serait pas dur. Narcissa Black était la meilleure des trois sœurs Black, tout le monde s'accordait à le dire.

Fermant les yeux pour minimiser ses gestes, elle se suspendit à la corde. Elle y resta accrochée pendant une bonne minute, paralysée par la peur. C'était une chose de tourbillonner dans les airs, bien assise sur un balai, les bras autour du torse de Lucius, une autre de pendre par les bras sans aucune certitude de ne pas s'ouvrir le crâne. Qu'avait-elle dans la tête pour entreprendre une telle idiotie ?

La folie des Black l'avait atteinte. La folie des Black, la folie des Black... Ses pieds chaussés de fines ballerines – peut-être pas le meilleur choix, maintenant qu'elle y pensait – trouvèrent la corde et elle serra les genoux. Mieux accrochée, elle commença à se laisser glisser, tout doucement, centimètre par centimètre, en se répétant son mantra : folle, elle était folle. Et aux fous, rien d'impossible. Ou bien était-ce aux imbéciles heureux ?

La descente lui parut interminable et elle n'était que trop consciente du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais emprunter le même chemin au retour. Descendre était déjà ardu, remonter serait impossible. Il lui faudrait de l'aide pour regagner sa chambre.

Pas Bellatrix. Bella vendrait la mèche tôt ou tard, lorsque l'information lui servirait. Sirius, peut-être. Les Gryffondors avaient ça de bien que l'on pouvait les manipuler à loisir. De plus, Sirius n'aurait aucun scrupule à mentir à leurs parents.

Elle soupesait les différentes manières d'obtenir de son cousin ce qu'elle désirait lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de froid sous son pied droit et réalisa, avec surprise, qu'elle était finalement arrivée en bas. Avec soulagement, elle abandonna la corde et sauta dans l'épaisse couche de neige.

Les soieries qui composaient sa robe ne survivraient jamais à cette aventure mais elle possédait des dizaines de tenues. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Lucius.

Elle traversa le jardin de derrière aussi vite et silencieusement qu'elle le put, déjà stupéfaite d'être parvenue jusque là sans déclencher la moindre alarme. Elle s'immobilisa aux limites de la propriété, sentant la bulle invisible qui entourait la maison. La demeure ancestrale des Black était lourdement protégée, trop peut-être pour que son évasion réussisse. Mais Andy avait réussi... et elle ne se laisserait pas être dépassée par une traître-à-son-sang.

Escalader le vieux mur de pierres lisses fut dur, mais nettement moins que de se servir de draps pour s'échapper de sa chambre. Elle resta figée une fois dans la ruelle qui bordait le jardin, à la fois sidérée d'avoir réussie et assaillie par les odeurs nauséabondes de l'endroit trop Moldu.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'observer ces lieux inconnus. Jamais elle n'avait été seule en territoire ennemi. Elle ne connaissait que le monde magique et à voir ce qui l'entourait, elle comprenait pourquoi les Moldus étaient considéré comme des êtres inférieurs, pourquoi les Sang-de-Bourbes étaient une souillure.

L'endroit était étroit, elle avait beau avoir le dos collé à la propriété de sa famille, il lui aurait suffit de tendre la main pour toucher le mur opposé. Les pierres étaient crasseuses, la neige était noires à plus d'un endroit et jonchée d'ordures. A gauche, la ruelle débouchait sur le square, à droite, elle s'enfonçait dans un dédale de rues tout aussi sombres que celle-ci. Il y avait un amas de poubelles à quelques mètres d'elle, ce qui expliquait en partie l'odeur de pourriture qui flottait dans l'air, peut-être même celle, acide, de l'urine.

Puis, ses yeux s'habituèrent à l'obscurité et elle remarqua une forme incongrue parmi les poubelles. La silhouette d'un homme, recroquevillé contre le froid. Une tête se tourna, leurs yeux se croisèrent. Des yeux vides, des joues rouges...

Effrayée, elle fit un pas en arrière, le cœur battant à toute allure. Sans plus réfléchir, elle transplanna. Les Moldus étaient des monstres qui vivaient comme des animaux et Andromeda était folle de tout quitter pour l'un d'entre eux.

Andromeda était folle de sacrifier le bonheur de sa petite sœur à une telle _chose._

Le Chemin de Traverse se dessina autour d'elle, désert à cette heure tardive et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. Voilà, la véritable civilisation, songea-t-elle. Mieux valait laisser les Moldus là où ils étaient...

Elle vérifia que le capuchon la dissimulait bien aux regards indiscrets, jeta un sort qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire remarquer et s'en alla à grandes enjambées vers l'Allée des Embrumes.

Elle aurait dû détester cet endroit. Tout y était glauque : les gens, les commerces et le décor. Et pourtant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fascinée à chaque fois qu'elle y mettait les pieds. Elle n'était pas aussi passionnée de magie noire que Bellatrix, ses parents ou même Lucius... Le dédale de rues à l'aspect peu avenant aurait dû la rebuter, elle aurait dû lui préférer le Chemin de Traverse et ses boutiques plus attrayantes les unes que les autres... Curieusement, elle adorait l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle aimait l'ambiance des lieux, elle aimait la noirceur qui suintait dans chaque coin...

Probablement parce qu'elle était aussi lumineuse... Elle attirait les regards, elle irradiait de beauté et de jeunesse... Il n'y avait pas lieu d'avoir peur du noir lorsqu'on pouvait le faire fuir...

Et puis, il y avait eu l'été dernier... Combien de fois avait-elle arpenté le quartier en compagnie de Lucius ?

L'enseigne de l'_Araignée Rouge_ se balançait au-dessus de sa tête bien avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les dénombrer. Elle poussa la porte sans hésitation, s'attirant quelques regards. Les clients se désintéressèrent rapidement d'elle lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le comptoir d'un pas déterminé.

« Andromeda Black. » lança-t-elle à la propriétaire, bien à l'abri sous son capuchon. « Mon ami a réservé une chambre. Théodore Tonks. »

Sa voix avait porté un peu plus loin qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Elle aperçut un homme quitter tranquillement la table à laquelle il était installé et s'en aller dans la nuit. Il leur faudrait faire vite... Elle estimait qu'ils avaient une heure tout au plus avant que son père et son oncle ne débarquent pour assassiner la brebis galeuse et son amant.

Vraiment, quelle idée avait eu Lucius d'utiliser ce nom là...

Elle suivit la femme trop ronde aux vêtements inélégants, comptant les marches, puis les portes.

« Voilà, ma jolie. » lâcha la propriétaire, en s'arrêtant devant une porte aussi décrépie que le reste de la bâtisse.

Elle entra sans tarder, sans un regard en arrière. Le battant se referma dans son dos et elle rejeta son capuchon, libérant la cascade de cheveux blonds.

Lucius était là, tranquillement assis sur le bord du lit, un verre d'alcool ambré à la main. Certainement pas son premier si elle en jugeait par son air hagard. Ils se dévisagèrent en silence quelques secondes, presque froidement. C'était toujours ainsi entre eux. Roi et reine des glaces. Cœurs de pierre. Si seulement...

Elle n'aurait su dire lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas, esquissé le premier geste... Une seconde, elle se tenait là, yeux rouges et menton haut, la suivante, elle était dans ses bras et luttait pour prendre le contrôle de leur baiser.

Puis son bras resserra sa prise sur sa taille, sa main guida sa tête dans le creux de son épaule et elle sut ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Le transplannage d'escorte n'était pas son moyen de transport favori mais elle le laissa faire, le laissa minimiser au mieux son inconfort. Elle ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle sentit le vent faire bouffer sa robe et emmêler ses cheveux. Elle n'avait pas froid. Elle ne pourrait jamais avoir froid avec Lucius.

Il n'avait pas besoin de s'expliquer. Elle avait compris sa tactique. Elle comprenait toujours. Il avait gagné du temps. Il avait lancé son père et son oncle dans une chasse aux chimères qui lui permettrait très certainement de rentrer chez elle, sans être prise.

Cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils avaient énormément de minutes devant eux.

Et elle voulait profiter de chacune d'entre elles.

Elle captura à nouveau ses lèvres et mit dans ses baisers toute la passion, tout l'amour qu'elle avait en elle. Autant le lui donner, parce que dès qu'ils se quitteraient, son cœur serait mort. C'était un adieu et elle était décidée à en garder un souvenir immuable, qui la réchaufferait lors de l'avenir glacial qui l'attendait.

Elle ne savait pas si les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues étaient dues au vent ou à cette contraction dans sa poitrine.

« Je refuse de l'accepter. » déclara Lucius, lorsque les baisers laissèrent place à une étreinte désespérée.

Narcissa avait peur de lâcher. Elle savait qu'elle le devait, que c'était son devoir et son destin, mais elle était terrifiée à l'idée de lâcher la cape de laine qu'elle agrippait avec férocité. S'arracher à lui, à cette lande déserte dans laquelle il les avait emmenés...

« Marions-nous. » murmura-t-il, à son oreille. « Marions-nous _maintenant_. Cette nuit. »

Il s'accrochait à elle avec la même urgence. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair, son souffle était rapide et trop fort...

« Ils ne le permettront pas. » répondit-elle doucement.

La voix de la raison. Elle était toujours la voix de la raison.

« Mettons-les devant le fait accompli. Ils ne pourront plus rien y faire. » insista-t-il.

Oh, comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir accepter...

Elle ferma les yeux et appuya le front sur son épaule.

« Nous serons des parias, Lucius. » exposa-t-elle, de cette voix qui ne tremblait pas. De cette voix qui la trahissait en n'exprimant pas ces sentiments qui la tuaient. « Nos parents nous déshériteront. »

« Tant pis. » grogna-t-il, en pressant ses lèvres sur sa tempe. « _Tant pis_. Je peux perdre ma famille, je peux perdre ma place... Je ne peux pas te perdre, toi. »

« Nous ne survivrons pas deux jours sans argent. » lâcha-t-elle, parce qu'il fallait que l'un d'eux le dise.

Il fallait que l'un d'eux affronte la réalité en face.

S'enfuir, se marier, envoyer les conséquences au diable... C'était très romantique, très idéaliste sans doute, un pas de plus vers la liberté. Mais la liberté était peut-être plus effrayante que la perspective d'une demi-vie. Narcissa n'était pas Andromeda. Narcissa était pragmatique. Ni Lucius, ni elle n'avait la moindre expérience hors de leurs cages dorées. Sans leurs rangs, leur argent et leurs familles, ils n'étaient rien. Ils n'importaient pas davantage que le Moldu couché entre deux poubelles.

« Père n'a pas voulu m'écouter. » soupira Lucius. « Il ne veut pas risquer ses relations avec les Rosier ou les Black. L'amour rend faible, voilà tout ce qu'il a trouvé à dire. L'amour rend faible et je serais mieux sans toi. »

L'amertume, le ressentiment... Elle encadra son visage de ses mains et tenta de les effacer de ses baisers.

« Ils ont tort. » souffla-t-elle. « _Tous._ Ils ont tort. L'amour rend fort. »

L'amour lui donnerait la force de partir lorsqu'il le faudrait. L'amour lui donnerait la force d'abandonner Lucius parce que, en l'état actuel, elle ne pourrait que lui faire du mal.

« Mieux vaut avoir aimé et avoir perdu que de ne jamais avoir aimé du tout ? » se moqua-t-il, dans un rire qui sonnait faux. « Tu cites des Moldus, à présent ? »

« Je t'aime. » offrit-elle.

N'était-ce pas la seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui donner ? La seule chose qui importait à cette seconde-ci ?

Sa gorge se serra, sa voix se brisa.

« Je t'aime. » répéta-t-elle, encore, sans se soucier des larmes qui coulaient ou des reniflements peu séduisants. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son apparence était secondaire.

La détresse sur le visage du jeune homme était comme un coup de poignard.

« Partons, alors. » supplia-t-il. « Partons loin d'ici. Tu es à moi, Narcissa. Tu es censé être à moi pour le reste de nos vies. »

« Nous serons diplômés en tête de notre promotion et nous nous marierons l'été suivant. » sourit-elle, à travers ses larmes. « Nous ferons des bébés. Tout un tas de bébés... »

Il sourit à son tour, et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux visualiser le futur qu'elle lui décrivait.

« On les élèvera différemment. » promit-il. « Ils connaîtront l'amour. Nous les couvrirons de tant d'amour qu'ils souhaiteront que nous soyons un peu moins présent... Nous les laisserons faire leurs choix, épouser qui ils veulent... »

« Et nous vieillirons ensemble. » Paupières closes, si étroitement closes... « Nous vieillirons ensemble et nous nous aimerons jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous ne meure. Et l'autre suivra, parce que nous ne saurons jamais vivre l'un sans l'autre. »

Elle dut se mordre la lèvre pour l'empêcher de trembler. Le pouce de Lucius caressa sa bouche, pas assez vite pour qu'elle ne goûte pas à son propre sang, et elle rouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans ce regard si semblable au sien. Inflexible en apparence.

« Rien de ce que je dirai ne te convaincra de partir avec moi. » énonça-t-il simplement, parce qu'il la connaissait mieux qu'elle ne se connaissait elle-même.

Ou peut-être que lui aussi savait ce projet trop fou pour que l'un d'eux s'y lance. Ils n'étaient pas des Gryffondors. Ils n'avaient ni le courage, ni la spontanéité.

« C'est un rêve, Lucius. » murmura-t-elle, grimaçant à la fêlure dans sa voix. « Un très beau rêve. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne renoncerai pas, Narcissa. » jura-t-il. « Dis-moi que tu veux m'épouser et je trouverai une solution. A n'importe quel prix. »

Elle secoua la tête tristement.

« Je veux t'épouser mais je ne veux pas aller contre ma famille... » plaida-t-elle à moitié. « Ne m'oblige pas... Ce n'est pas juste... »

Elle n'était pas Andromeda. Elle n'était _pas_ Andromeda.

« Qu'importe le prix ? » insista Lucius.

Son ton avait un tranchant caractéristique. Il avait une idée. Une idée trop folle pour être partagée avec elle pour l'instant. Une idée dangereuse.

« Qu'as-tu en tête ? » demanda-t-elle.

L'espoir traça son chemin en elle avec un facilité déconcertante.

« Qu'importe le prix ? » pressa-t-il.

Son regard perdait de sa chaleur. Il se détachait d'elle, d'eux... Il n'était plus simplement Lucius mais Lucius Malfoy et le poids d'un nom faisait parfois toute la différence.

Elle n'hésita même pas. Elle aurait vendu son âme si c'était ce qu'il avait fallu.

« Qu'importe le prix. » souffla-t-elle.

Il acquiesça lentement, les yeux dans le vague, avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Rentre chez toi. » ordonna-t-il gentiment. « Tu es frigorifiée. Rentre et attends. Si cela fonctionne, tu le sauras bien assez tôt. »

Il s'écarta d'elle afin de lui donner la place de transplanner.

« Je t'aime. » affirma-t-elle une nouvelle fois, juste au cas où ce soit la dernière.

« Tout ira bien, Cissy. » promit-il.

Elle aurait aimé le croire. Elle aurait aimé le croire...

Elle transplanna et réintégra la propriété dans un état second. Elle n'eut pas à se creuser la tête pour trouver un moyen de regagner la maison parce que la porte d'entrée l'attendait, grande ouverte. Elle n'eut même pas la force de s'en soucier. Elle entra et referma derrière elle, sans prêter la moindre attention aux murmures désapprobateurs des portraits.

Sirius attendait, assis sur l'escalier. Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa tenue ou son visage baigné de larmes. Il ne lui demanda pas non plus où elle était allée. Il se contenta de désigner le paquet de ces cigarettes moldues répugnantes qu'il persistait à fumer.

Elle le remercia d'un hochement de tête et monta rapidement les marches pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Personne ne saurait qu'elle était sortie. Personne.

Elle se déshabilla mécaniquement et se mit au lit. Les quelques heures de sommeil qu'elle réussit à prendre ne la reposèrent pas et, lorsqu'elle descendit pour le petit-déjeuner, personne ne songea à remettre en question sa prétendue migraine de la veille. Le regard de Bellatrix s'attarda sur elle mais la dispute qui avait éclaté entre Sirius et le reste de la famille sur sa mauvaise habitude de sortir la nuit pour fumer, ne manqua pas de captiver son attention.

Narcissa agit comme un automate toute la matinée. Elle se demanda vaguement si c'était à ça que ressemblerait sa vie désormais. Des minutes interminables qui s'allongeaient en heures interminables.

Elle pianotait distraitement sur les touches du vieux piano, dans la salle de musique, quand Bellatrix apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, bras croisés et sourire supérieur.

Elle aurait pu être belle, songea Narcissa avec regret. Elle aurait pu être belle si elle n'avait pas été aussi mauvaise.

« Que veux-tu ? » soupira-t-elle, certaine que sa sœur avait trouvé un outil de chantage et comptait s'en servir.

« Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre, la nuit dernière. » lâcha Bella, en pénétrant dans la pièce. Elle s'assit sur le large tabouret, à côté d'elle, puis laissa ses doigts courir sur le clavier. « En fait, tu n'étais pas dans la maison... »

Narcissa s'écarta légèrement, afin de lui laisser la place. Un plan sur lequel Bellatrix surpassait ses sœurs, lorsqu'elle se mettait au piano, on ne pouvait que l'écouter.

« Tu peux le dire à Mère et à Père. » déclara-t-elle, en haussant les épaules. « Ça m'est égal. »

Bellatrix continua à jouer un moment, une mélodie triste à en pleurer. Ou peut-être que Narcissa n'était pas en mesure de trouver quoi que ce soit gai ce jour là.

« Pas cette fois. » conclut finalement sa sœur, en refermant le couvercle sur les touches. « Ce sera un secret. Entre toi et moi. »

Cela ne ressemblait pas à Bella.

« Pourquoi ferais-tu ça ? » voulut-elle savoir, curieuse malgré elle.

La jeune fille lui offrit un sourire aussi rare qu'hésitant.

« Secret de sœurs. » déclara Bellatrix. « En plus, ce n'est pas très drôle de t'attirer des ennuis quand tu as le cœur brisé. Même si je pense toujours que tomber amoureuse est vraiment _stupide._ »

Narcissa ne retint pas son éclat de rire, un peu amer.

« Un jour... » promit-elle. « … tu rencontreras un homme qui chamboulera ta vie et tu n'envisageras plus de vivre sans lui. »

Sa sœur grimaça de dégoût.

« Sang-Pur, c'est tout ce que je demande. » contra Bella, en secouant la tête. « Il n'y a pas d'homme assez fascinant pour moi. »

D'un geste de la main, Narcissa évoqua la fatalité d'une telle chose. Bellatrix aimait tellement le danger qu'elle finirait probablement très malheureuse. Elle était sur le point d'exprimer son opinion lorsqu'un raclement de gorge l'interrompit.

Leur mère les fixait avec une expression de contentement extrême.

« Bella, chérie, ton père t'attend dans le bureau. » annonça Druella. « Un cadeau de Noël, en avance... »

Bellatrix ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, elle se précipita vers le couloir, ignorant les remontrances de leur mère sur son manque d'élégance. Lorsque Druella vint prendre la place que sa benjamine venait de quitter, Narcissa sut qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose de grave.

« Ton père a envoyé un hibou aux Rosier, ce matin. » annonça Druella d'un ton dur. « Les fiançailles sont rompues. »

Elle fut prise d'un vertige et dut se rattraper au piano. Sa mère ne fit pas un geste pour lui venir en aide.

« Lucius Malfoy a fait une offre que ton père et ton oncle n'ont pas pu refuser. » continua Druella. « Il faut croire que tu l'as rendu suffisamment fou pour risquer la colère de deux puissantes familles. »

Narcissa déglutit, peinant à intégrer ce que sa mère était en train d'expliquer.

« Lucius a... »

« Ta main fait partie des conditions au marché qu'il a conclu avec les Black. » confirma froidement sa mère. « En plus d'une dot importante et de la certitude de ne pas voir notre nom entaché par la traîtrise de ta... »

« Ma _sœur._ » termina-t-elle pour elle, le soulagement la rendant soudain rebelle. Elle allait épouser Lucius. Elle était libre. Libre...

Elle n'était pas prête à la gifle qui lui laissa une marque cuisante sur la peau.

« Tu n'as plus qu'une sœur et, à cause de toi et de ce bon à rien de Sirius, je risque de ne plus avoir qu'une seule fille à l'avenir. » siffla Druella, avec tant de colère que Narcissa eut un mouvement de recul.

Incrédule, elle porta la main à sa joue. Sa mère ne les avait jamais frappées auparavant. Surtout pas au visage où laisser une marque risquait d'amoindrir leur beauté. Dans un monde comme le leur, la beauté était la seule chose qui comptait.

« Tu es peut-être plus intelligente qu'Andromeda lorsqu'il est question de choisir tes amants mais coucher avec un sorcier avant d'être mariée, Narcissa ? » reprit Druella, d'un ton glacial. « C'était stupide. Qu'aurais-tu fait lorsque Rosier aurait découvert que l'épouse qu'il s'était achetée avait déjà écarté les cuisses pour un autre homme ? »

Humiliée, la jeune fille détourna le regard.

« Tu es chanceuse que cet idiot de Malfoy soit amoureux de toi. » continua Druella. « Et stupide si tu penses que cela durera. »

Sa mère se leva et se dirigea vers le couloir. Elle s'immobilisa sur le seuil et lui jeta un regard que Narcissa ne parvint pas à interpréter.

« Tu deviendras Lady Malfoy et tu me rendras fière. » ordonna Druella. « Laisse la politique à ton mari. Bellatrix y trouvera sa place mais pas toi. Tu n'es qu'un ornement, Narcissa. Nous ne sommes toutes qu'un ornement. »

Les femmes arborent leurs diamants.

Les hommes arborent leurs épouses.

Mais ça, elle le savait depuis toujours.

Lucius était différent. Il ne la voyait pas comme une possession mais comme une égale.

Elle ne revit pas Bellatrix de l'après-midi ou de la nuit. Le repas de Noël fut pris dans le même silence funèbre que tous les autres. Personne ne donna d'explications quant au siège vide de sa sœur.

L'explication, elle ne l'obtint que deux jours plus tard, lorsque Bellatrix frappa à la porte de sa chambre comme si elle n'était jamais partie.

La conversation fut brève et lui brisa le cœur.

Le prix à payer pour pouvoir épouser Lucius était sa sœur. Le marché conclu avec les Black était, en fait, un marché conclu avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Lucius lui avait parlé de Bella, de ses talents, de ses prédispositions à la magie noire... Lucius avait _vendue_ Bella en échange de sa main à elle. Il avait même promis une place à Regulus dans les rangs du mage noir lorsque ce dernier aurait l'âge requis.

Bellatrix ne retournerait pas à Poudlard, pas quand elle avait trouvé un bien meilleur maître. Tout le monde était heureux. Bella, leurs parents, leur oncle, Lucius, le Seigneur des Ténèbres...

Narcissa ne parvenait pas à se réjouir. Elle avait l'impression désagréable d'avoir vendue son âme au diable. Elle avait fait exactement la même chose qu'Andy.

Les vacances de Noël se terminèrent dans les hurlements de Sirius que la nouvelle situation de Bellatrix avait propulsé à de nouveau niveaux de fureur. La famille volait en éclat.

A cause d'Andromeda ou d'elle ?

Elle n'était pas certaine.

A son retour à Poudlard, elle devint distante avec Lucius. S'il le remarquât, il n'en fit pas mention. Plus le temps passait, plus l'ombre dans ses yeux s'accentuait.

On disait que la magie noire détruisait votre âme.

L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse disparaissait petit à petit sans qu'elle puisse rien y faire. Ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer.

Ils se marièrent un matin froid de décembre.

La cérémonie fut complexe, la réception grandiose et tous les journaux se mirent d'accord pour dire qu'il s'agissait de l'événement de la décennie. Ils annoncèrent les fiançailles de Bellatrix à Rodolphus Lestrange pendant le vin d'honneur.

Bella avait grandi. Elle n'avait pas perdu cet air hautain ou cet éclat cruel dans son regard mais, désormais, sa crinière de cheveux noirs était domptée et elle se tenait droite. Elle dégageait une aura qui rivalisait presque avec celle, naturelle, de Narcissa. Beauté lumineuse contre beauté sombre.

Le soir de ses noces, elle fut présentée au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle fit évidemment preuve de toute la déférence qui lui était due mais ne put s'empêcher de noter la façon dont Bellatrix le regardait, la manière dont Il s'adressait à elle et la touchait... Rodolphus ne semblait pas s'en offusquer. Comment le pourrait-il ?

La conversation qu'elles avaient eu, deux ans en arrière, dans le salon de musique, lui revint en mémoire et elle trouva l'ironie superbe. La petite Bella qui jurait de ne jamais tomber amoureuse avait trouvé son maître.

Ce fut la seule fois où elle vit le Seigneur des Ténèbres en chair et en os pendant la première guerre. Elle avait trop à faire pour en suivre les rebondissements. Entre son installation au manoir, les affrontements subtils avec Abraxas Malfoy, les bals et galas de charité à organiser, elle en oublia presque de s'inquiéter de la noirceur qui grandissait en Lucius.

Ses amies lui rendaient visite. Elle allait chez elles, comparait et en concluait qu'elle était celle qui avait le mieux réussi son mariage. Bellatrix passait des soirées entières à boire et rire sur son canapé en lui racontant ce qu'avait dit ou fait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ses yeux brillaient lorsqu'elle parlait de lui. Ils s'éteignaient lorsqu'elle évoquait Rodolphus.

Il lui fallut du temps avant de comprendre que pour Rodolphus, elle n'avait d'épouse que le titre. Son mari lui préférait la compagnie d'un autre Mangemort et ça contentait les deux partis. Pour l'instant. Bellatrix n'avait pas besoin de l'attention d'un sorcier ordinaire. Pas quand elle avait celle du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle s'estimait supérieure aux autres femmes. La seule Mangemort de sexe féminin, apprentie du mage noir et son premier lieutenant.

Bellatrix fit sa première fausse-couche deux jours avant que Narcissa ne se découvre elle-même enceinte. Bella n'avait ni amies, ni faiblesses. Pourtant, ce fut dans les bras de sa sœur qu'elle pleura sa peine une nuit entière. Elle resta de marbre quand la blonde lui annonça sa propre grossesse.

Lucius n'eut pas la même réaction.

Elle avait attendu un mois avant de le lui dire, ayant juré Bella au secret et voulant être certaine de ne pas perdre le bébé. Elle s'était attendu à un rire franc et à une déclaration d'amour. Elle eut doit à des doigts enfoncés dans la chair de ses bras jusqu'à lui faire mal et à un regard hanté, presque fou.

« Pour quand ? » demanda-t-il, en la secouant brutalement. « Quand doit-il naître ? »

Choquée, elle jeta la date approximative et se retrouva plaquée contre son torse. Il la berça, s'excusa, lui répéta combien il était heureux.

Heureux que son fils soit prévu pour janvier et pas juillet.

Soulagé, plutôt. Elle le fut aussi lorsqu'elle découvrit l'existence de la prophétie et de cet enfant destiné à vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Soulagée parce que ce ne serait pas le sien.

Les mois passèrent, son ventre s'arrondit et le regard de Bellatrix durcit de plus en plus à mesure qu'enflait sa jalousie. Deux fausse-couches de plus et Narcissa apprit à se tenir à distance de Bella lorsque la rage la prenait. Mieux valait laisser Rodolphus et Lucius s'occuper d'elle quand elle se mettait dans cet état là. Ils l'amenaient faire un tour ou, plus probablement, tuer un Sang-de-Bourbe ou deux.

A aucun moment elle ne bannit Bellatrix du Manoir, même lorsqu'un sort passa un peu trop près de son gros ventre. Elles avaient compris, toutes deux, que les enfants du Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne survivaient pas. Rodolphus ne lui donnerait jamais d'enfant, il n'était pas capable de toucher une femme.

Bella renonça à son désir de devenir mère.

Ça ne la rendit que plus cynique et cruelle.

Elle s'adoucit légèrement lorsque Draco fut né mais ni Narcissa, ni Lucius n'était à l'aise lorsque Bellatrix l'avait dans les bras. Aucun d'eux n'était prêt à le lui confier sans leur supervision.

Puis vint la nuit fatidique où Lucius la réveilla pour lui annoncer que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était mort. La nouvelle la prit par surprise, bien entendu, mais elle fut plus préoccupée par les arrestations intempestives dans les jours qui suivirent.

La condamnation de Sirius la révolta à moitié parce que si elle était certaine d'une chose, c'était que Sirius n'aurait jamais trahi James Potter.

Celle de Bellatrix la soulagea. Elle n'aurait plus à s'inquiéter pour son fils à chaque fois que sa sœur mettrait le pied sous son toit.

Puis vinrent les accusations à l'encontre de Lucius et la panique menaça de la submerger. Il plaida l'Imperium devant la cours, elle graissa la patte des membres du Magenmagot dans l'ombre. Ils s'en sortirent sans autre difficulté qu'un coup porté à leur réputation.

Des dons à deux ou trois charités, une bourse de galions à l'éditeur de la _Gazette_ et le nom des Malfoy brillait à nouveau de toute sa grandeur.

Les rumeurs les plus folles se mirent à courir sur Harry Potter après cela. Ses amies n'avaient plus que ce nom à la bouche, à élaborer des théories sur comment un garçon d'un an avait pu vaincre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, comment un simple enfant avait pu envoyer leurs maris à Azkaban ou au fond d'une tombe...

L'une d'elle énonça un jour l'hypothèse que c'était Lily Potter qui avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres en se sacrifiant pour son fils. Toutes les autres lui rirent au nez. Toutes excepté Narcissa.

On n'aurait jamais dû remettre l'amour d'une mère en question.

Lucius et elle s'étaient jurés d'élever leurs enfants différemment de la manière dont ils avaient été élevés. Ils tinrent leur promesse. Là où ils n'avaient jamais connu que froideur et indifférence, Draco fut entouré d'amour et d'attention.

Elle eut la sensation que son cœur se brisait lorsqu'elle dut le laisser monter dans le Poudlard Express et lui dire au revoir pour la toute première fois. Lucius et elle trouvaient le manoir vide, trop silencieux. Les vacances arrivèrent apportant à nouveau la joie dans leur vie, puis passèrent et laissèrent planer un nouveau silence.

Les années défilèrent, chargée des récits des nouveaux exploits d'Harry Potter. Narcissa détestait le garçon parce que Draco le détestait. Des murmures annonçant le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres leur parvinrent et Lucius devint distant.

Quand la Marque brûla pour la première fois en quatorze ans, Narcissa sut que leur vie allait s'écrouler.

Bellatrix vint s'installer au Manoir lorsque Lucius fut arrêté. Narcissa n'aimait pas la façon dont elle tournait autour de Draco mais, trop occupée à tenter de soudoyer les membres du Magenmagot, elle réagit trop tard.

Lorsque son fils, _son fils_, lui annonça avec une arrogance de façade qu'il allait rétablir le nom des Malfoy, elle vit rouge. Bien sûr, l'idée avait été de Bellatrix. _Évidemment_ que l'idée avait été de Bellatrix.

Elle avait échangé sa sœur contre l'homme de ses rêve.

Sa sœur avait échangé son fils contre son honneur.

Il y avait là dedans une justice divine digne d'une tragédie grecque. Après avoir manqué tuer Bellatrix, qui ne comprenait toujours pas le problème au terme d'une dispute de deux heures et demie, Narcissa courut se réfugier auprès de la seule personne qui pouvait influencer le Seigneur des Ténèbres – et cette personne n'était plus sa sœur.

Le serment inviolable ne la rassura pas. Elle passa l'année à trembler et à haïr Bellatrix plus fort qu'elle n'avait jamais haï personne.

Draco survécu. Lucius lui fut rendu. Pas leur honneur.

Lucius se mit à boire. Il n'y avait plus aucun amour ou tendresse lorsqu'il posait les yeux sur elle. Son regard était vide, hanté. Par Azkaban ou sa conscience, elle n'était pas sûre.

Draco était terrifié. Elle l'était aussi mais s'efforçait de rester forte pour lui, de ne pas répondre aux insultes et moqueries du Seigneur des Ténèbres et des autres Mangemorts.

Ils étaient en vie et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Narcissa souriait et ravalait son orgueil.

Une femme devait toujours sourire.

Lors de la bataille finale, la décision de trahir, changer de camp ne fut pas dure à prendre. Suivre Potter, c'était trouver Draco.

Tant pis pour Lucius. Il n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait épousé, depuis longtemps.

Après coup, quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres fut étendu, mort, sur le sol et que les exclamations de joie se furent calmées dans la Grande Salle, Potter vint la trouver. Elle ne lâcha pas Draco et ne tourna pas la tête vers Lucius qui se tenait derrière elle avec incertitude. Le Survivant la remercia et elle accepta sa gratitude sans la mériter. Parce qu'elle pourrait lui servir.

Elle lui servit deux semaines plus tard à leur procès.

Narcissa fut déclarée non coupable, n'ayant jamais commis aucun crime autre que d'abriter des Mangemorts reconnus, ce qui fut mis sur la tête de Lucius.

Draco fut également acquitté. Principalement parce qu'Harry Potter témoigna en sa faveur. A sa demande expresse. Une dette était une dette.

Il avait refusé de parler pour Lucius et elle n'avait pas insisté. Peut-être parce qu'elle avait compris l'explication maladroite de Potter sur son rôle dans la mort de Sirius. Peut-être parce qu'elle se souvenait trop bien des paroles de sa mère._ Tu es chanceuse que cet idiot de Malfoy soit amoureux de toi. Et stupide si tu penses que cela durera._

Lucius avait choisi le Seigneur des Ténèbres au mépris de sa famille. Son intention avait été légitime au départ mais ces dernières années...

Elle pleura toutes les larmes de son corps lorsqu'il fut condamné au Baiser. En privé. En public, elle garda le menton haut et sourit à la ronde. Un sourire froid, distant. Intimidant.

Il lui fallut du temps mais au prix d'un acharnement directement hérité de son père, Draco parvint à rétablir le nom des Malfoy. La société finissait toujours par oublier les crimes des puissants. Narcissa l'encouragea à trouver une femme qu'il aimait plutôt qu'une épouse qui redorerait son blason. Astoria Greengrass s'avéra être les deux.

Elle renoua avec Andromeda au bout de quelques années mais leurs relations demeurèrent principalement épistolaires.

Andy avait tout perdu durant la guerre. Pour elle, Cissy n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre. Aucune des deux n'évoquaient jamais Bella.

Elle savait qu'Andromeda élevait son petit-fils. Elle savait aussi que l'enfant passait plus de temps chez les Potter que chez sa grand-mère.

On ne réparait pas les cœurs brisés. Et, là encore, Narcissa voyait une certaine symétrie, une certaine justice.

Il y avait eu trois sœurs Black. Trois destins tellement entremêlés qu'il était dur de dire qui était responsable de quoi.

Andromeda blâmait Narcissa pour les choix qu'elle avait fait et Bellatrix pour avoir tué sa fille.

Bellatrix avait blâmé Andromeda pour avoir renoncé à leurs traditions et Narcissa pour s'être contenté de son rôle d'épouse.

Narcissa les blâmait pour tant de choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais su par où commencer.

C'était Andromeda qui avait tout déclenché. Andromeda qui était partie, avait brisé le cœur de Narcissa et indirectement poussé Bellatrix dans les bras du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

L'existence entière de Narcissa était définie par un seul jour, un tout petit jour dans toute une vie.

Le ricochet des frasques de sa sœur.

Le vingt-trois décembre 1975.

Mais Andy ne posa jamais la question. Personne ne posait jamais la moindre question.

On n'interrogeait pas l'épouse de Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa Malfoy était un mystère pour tous, même pour son fils qui l'aimait inconditionnellement. Elle aurait aimé qu'il pose la question. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir lui raconter comment son père avait tout risqué pour elle. Comment ils avaient eu le courage de faire passer leur amour en premier dans un monde gouverné par le sang, l'argent et le pouvoir. Elle aurait aimé lui dire que Lucius avait été quelqu'un de bien.

C'était la vie qui était cruelle, pas lui.

Draco ne demandait rien et Narcissa se taisait, à nouveau prisonnière d'une cage de silence.

Ultimement, la prédiction de Druella se concrétisa. Narcissa l'aurait rendu fière. Lady Malfoy. La seule de ses filles a avoir acquis une position sociale. Un joli ornement dans une maison vide.

C'était, après tout, ce pour quoi les sœurs Black avait été élevées : sourire et se taire.


End file.
